Hello Foxy
by Burnbee
Summary: After poor Foxy is left all alone, he stumbles upon a place for animals without a home and meets Mike. Mike, realizing he's just a baby, takes him in and patches him up. But an enemy of Mike shows up and starts making trouble for the man, hurting the poor baby Fox more. No slash. Rated T for language.
1. Welcome

he sighed and looked into his empty home like cave. it hadn't always been empty, but after a severe wolf attack, he was the only one left. he was so young, only about three months old. he hadn't eaten in days.  
' _come on Foxy get a hold of yerself. ye can do this._ '  
the little fox thought to himself. he didn't remember his real name, so he went by Foxy. he stumbled around the woods looking for something anything to eat. he heard a sound and realized he knew that sound, food. he took off toward the sound just as fast as his little legs would let him, wincing in pain here and there. he slowed to a stop, it was a big place with lots of animals, the sound he'd been hearing was chickens. he wasn't a fan of killing creatures, but if it meant food, he'd do it. he trembled as he walked closer, feeling weak. he looked back at his infected leg, that limply dragged on the ground, but shook his head and tried to push on. he collapsed with a yelp outside of the chicken coop. his vison was spotty and he was falling unconscious, but as he fell, he could see creature's surrounding him.  
*few days later*  
he was slowly coming to. he whimpered lowly. he's survived and he whimpered again. he buried his face in something soft and jerked back. his eye's flew open. he trembled. he was in a big room and it was quiet. he looked up in fear when a human, as his father had told him, came closer. he knew humans were bad.  
"shhhh. shhh. it's ok." the person said softly. the human ran a hand down Foxy's back gently and Foxy snaped at him. the man didn't seem to mind. the pup trembled and looked up. "it's ok little guy. I won't hurt you." the person smiled. he pulled something out and warmed it up. he offered it to the small fox, who sniffed it hesitantly. the human carefully put it in the fox's mouth. Foxy began to struggle untill he got a taste of what was in it. he suckled on the bottle, starving. the human smiled and picked him up. "my name's Mike. Mike Schmidt. don't worry. your safe here." Mike said softly. Foxy ignored him and quickly downed the milk in the bottle. he chewed on the end when it became empty and whimpered. Mike smiled. "hold on. I'll get you some more." Mike said. he quickly made a new bottle, which the baby fox proceeded to drain. Foxy yawned in his arms and Mike smiled. "hold on before you go to sleep little guy. let me check out you leg. it looks pretty nasty." Mike said. Foxy trembled when Mike tried to look over his leg. "shhhh. it's ok. I need to look or I may have to cut it off." Mike said. he quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it. "do you have a name?" Mike ask. Foxy made a noise, sounding much like a baby coo, and Mike sighed. "can't talk yet can you? thats ok. I can wait to find out your name." Mike smiled. he layd him on a pillow and Foxy curled up. "I'll be back in a little while." Mike said. Foxy was already asleep. he walked outside and a young bear ran up to him, nuzzling his leg.  
"good morning Mike!" the bear exclaimed.  
"good morning Freddy." Mike smiled patting his head. "where's Bonnie?" Mike ask. Freddy pointed to a window and Mike turned his head to see the kit.  
"he's been looking through the window at that thingy you found by the chicken coop." Freddy said.  
"he's not a thing, he's a fox." Mike smiled. he walked over to Bonnie, who watched the Fox worriedly. "he'll be ok Bonnie." Mike said. Bonnie turned his head to glance at Mike then turned back to the sleeping fox.  
"what's the kids name?" Bonnie ask. Mike shrugged.  
"he's too little to talk." Mike replied. Bonnie frowned.  
"poor little guy." Bonnie mumbled. Mike nodded.  
"would you like to go in and see him?" Mike ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"no, he's sleeping." Bonnie replied and took off. Mike shook his head and went about feeding all the animals. a chick ran up to his leg, chirping.  
"Mike!" she smiled. Mike knelt down and picked up the little chicken.  
"hey there Chica. you're looking much better today." Mike smiled.  
"I finally got over my cold!" Chica grined. "what was that thingy Freddy and Bonnie were talking about?" Chica ask, sitting on Mike's shoulder as he fed the other animals.  
"he's a baby fox. he can't be more then a few months old. he can't talk yet so, don't ask his name." Mike said. Chica nodded.  
"can I see him?" Chica ask.  
"later, he's sleeping. ok?" Mike ask. Chica nodded.  
"ok." Chica smiled. he put her down and she took off to play. Mike had a habit of taking in animals if they needed a home, hints the bear in his front yard. Mike finished feeding all the animals and went back inside to check on Foxy. he pet the fox's head gently and he nuzzled closer. Mike smiled untill the pup began to whimper and struggle. Mike watched him worriedly as he jerked awake crying and trembling. he curled up in a tight ball and trembled. Mike quickly picked him up and cradled him.  
' _I want me momma_ '  
"shhhh. it's ok little guy." Mike said softly. he pet Foxy's back gently while the pup whimpered and trembled in his arms. Mike rocked him gently and pet his back untill he calmed down. he let out a hiccup like noise and sniffled. he got a glance of Bonnie and Chica watching worriedly outside the window. he smiled reassuringly and went back to calming the pup. the pup looked up at him with golden yellow eye's and trembled. Chica turned to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie, whats wrong with him?" Chica ask. the kit shrugged.  
"I don't know Chica, but I'm sure Mike can help him." Bonnie said. Chica nodded and took off to play. Bonnie watched for a little while longer before he too went to do something. Foxy sniffled and curled up, yelping slightly whenhe pulled on the bandages on his leg.  
"shhh. it's ok." Mike said. he massaged his leg gently. Foxy eventually calmed down, but he looked upset. "I wish you could tell me what was wrong so I could help." Mike sighed. Foxy's ears drooped slightly and he teared up again. "no. no. no. don't do that. it's ok." Mike cooed to him. "come on. let's take you out to meet the family." Mike said. Foxy cooed confusedly and Mike cradled him. he opened the door and stepped outside, sitting on the steps. he carefully set Foxy down and instantly he tried to get up. he yelpped, catching the attention of several others. "easy there little guy, your leg's not strong enough for you to stand on it." Mike said softly. Chica ventured over.  
"wow! he's tiny!" Chica giggled. "hi! I'm Chica!" Chica smiled. Foxy looked at her fearfully. she hugged him and he jumped up quickly trying to get away.  
"Chica don't!" Mike said. he quickly pulled her off him and looked over his leg. "easy there little guy. it's ok." Mike said softly. Foxy managed to move closer to Mike. something touched him and he let out the best he could to a scream and turned trembling. Bonnie stepped back.  
"sorry. you had a tick." Bonnie said, squishing the tick. Bonnie watched him and smiled. Foxy's heart stopped when he saw Freddy, who'd walked over to talk to Mike. he turned and smiled at Foxy, who promptly fainted.  
"oh my..." Freddy said. he backed up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him." Freddy said. Mike nodded.  
"it's alright. I don't think he's ready to meet everyone yet. I think Chica really gave him a heart attack when she hugged him." Mike said scooping up the motionless body of the pup. "please understand if I'm not out as much. his leg is pretty infected." Mike said. Freddy nodded.  
"i'll spread the news." Freddy said. Mike nodded.  
"thank you." Mike said. he stood and carried the Fox inside. he sat down infront of the TV. Foxy trembled and his eye's slowly opened. "hey there sleepy head. are you ok?" Mike ask. Foxy looked around nervously and trembled. "shhh it's ok. we're inside now." Mike said. he soothed the pup untill his belly rumbled and it scared him. Mike smiled slightly and sat him down in his chair, getting up to himself some lunch. Foxy managed to get where he could keep an eye on the human, Mike figured he had abandonment issues and he smiled at the pup. "it's ok. I'm just getting me something to eat." Mike smiled. Foxy didn't take his eye's off him though. Mike came back over with his food and picked the pup up, setting him in his lap when he sat. Foxy looked curiously at the stuff on his plate, before sighing sadly and laying down on his legs. Mike was confused and wished the pup could talk. Mike finished his food and tried to offer Foxy some food but he wouldn't even open his mouth. "hey buddy, you hungry?" Mike ask gently. he showed the bottle to Foxy, who turned his head away, looking depressed. the fox sniffled and his tail wrapped around himself. Mike ran a hand down his back gently. they stayd like this most of the day, untill Mike had to get up and feed the others once more. he came back in and offered more milk to the fox, but again he just turned his head away. Bonnie watched, holding a carrot in one paw, worriedly.  
"come on little guy eat it." Bonnie said softly. Mike tried again.  
"I know your hungry I can hear your belly." Mike said. he hated to do this, but some animals just had to be force fed. so he force fed Foxy, untill his belly stopped rumbling. Mike sighed, the last time he had to do that was with Bonnie when he was just a mer kit. Foxy managed to get up and limp over to the pillow he'd layd on earlier, but Mike grabed him. he laid him in the bed beside him and Foxy looked confused. "you had a nightmare earlier, I want you to be close in case you have another." Mike explained. Foxy curled up on one of Mike's pillows, looking out the window. "when your all better, you can take off when ever you like ok? I wont make you stay." Mike said. Mike layd his head down and fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
he hadn't been woken at all by Foxy the night before, which he hoped was a good sign, but it wasn't. Foxy trembled when Mike grabed the soaked pillow.  
"it's ok little guy. I'll wash it and get it clean and ready for you to use again tonight." Mike smiled soothingly. in retrospect he probably should have put a litterbox or something near by, but he hadn't thought about it. he threw a quick litterbox togetherm explained to Foxy what it was for, fed them both, and headed out to feed everyone else. Foxy eye'd the box, limping over to sniff at it.


	2. Foxy

Mike looked up when he heard a car pull up. he sighed noticing it was Jeremy Fitzgerald. god he hated that guy. he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Freddy by his side like a guard dog. Mike pet his head gently. "easy Freddy." Mike said softly. the bear nodded and sat by his feet. Jeremy walked closely smiling, untill his eye's landed on the bear.  
"think we could talk inside?" Jeremy ask. Mike huffed.  
"your not afraid of little ol' Freddy here are you?" Mike ask, kneeling down to pet the bear, who reacted much like a puppy and nuzzled closer. Jeremy stepped back.  
"not it's just hot outside and I want to talk." Jermey said. Mike huffed.  
"alright but don't expect a drink or anything." Mike said. he walked up to his house, Jeremy following, with Freddy at his heels. he sat on the porch and watched the men talk inside the house.  
"does it have to stare at us?" Jeremy ask.  
"yes _he_ does." Mike replied. a small mew like noise caught everyone, including Freddy's, attention. another one louder and sounded pained. Mike raced towards the noise. "shhh. hang on there little guy." Mike said. he'd gotten his head stuck under Mike's dresser, and his head was bleeding slightly. Foxy cried out louder in pain. "shhh. shhh I've got you." Mike said, managing to get him out. he hurried him to the counter and looked at his head. "awe it's just a little scratch, but we don't want it infected like your leg do we?" Mike ask with a small smile he quickly banaged the pups head.  
"who the hell are you talking to?" Jeremy hissed, coming up behind him. he looked down. "it's a rat!" Jeremy shrieked, swatting at the pup on the counter. Foxy whimpered and stepped back, onto a hot stove burner from breakfast and practically screamed.  
"shit!" Mike exclaimed. he quickly picked Foxy up and held the crying pup. "he's not a rat! he's a fox pup!" Mike exclaimed.  
"looks like a rat! should be treated like one!" Jeremy hissed. "go! get leave!" Jeremy shouted. Foxy cried a loud pain filled cry that echoed for miles.  
"Freddy!" Mike called. Freddy was instantly in action. he bit into Jeremy's pants and began to drag him out, while Mike fixed up the poor pup once more. he quickly bandaged his burnt paw and rocked the terrifed pup. "shhh. it's ok." Mike cooed gently. Foxy continued to cry in pain, so Mike managed to get him a small dosage of pain killer and slathered his burn with burn cream. once he got the fox to stop crying he went to check to see if Freddy had managed to get the man to leave. he hadn't, but he was working on it. "if I ever see you around here again, Jeremy, I'll call the cops!" Mike shouted cradling Foxy. Freddy snapped at Jeremy's heel's and he jumped into his car and took off. Freddy ran over.  
"is he alright? the whole lot of us heard his cries." Freddy ask worriedly. Mike nodded.  
"he'll be ok. he stepped on a hot burner when Jeremy scared him." Mike replied. once Foxy had calmed he'd slowly fallen asleep in the mans arms.  
"I see." Freddy frowned. "should I have bit him?" Freddy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"no, the government would probably have hurt you." Mike said. Freddy nodded. Mike craddled Foxy with a sigh and carried him back inside. Foxy snuggled closer to him in his sleep Mike smiled slightly. "I'm sorry little guy. it seems I've caused you more harm then good since you got here." Mike sighed. Foxy yawned and let out a small mew like noise. Mike looked down at him and saw his golden yellow eye's looking up at him, innocently. Mike smiled slightly and reached down, petting Foxy's belly. he smiled when his tail began to wag and his foot kicked. the pup managed to wrap his paws around the hand and chewed on it. Mike smiled again. he let the pup chew on his hand for a moment before the pup's paw caught his attention he let go of Mike's hand and went after his own paw. Mike chuckled untill the fox pup whined. Mike smiled and got up, making him another bottle. Foxy suckled on it and watched Mike, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. obviously you can't walk if you wake up in the middle of the night and need to use the bathroom... and you can't use that pillow as a bathroom... ah-ha!" Mike smiled. he scooped up the tiny creature and went for his car. "Freddy watch over everyone, I'll be back in a while." Mike said and took off.  
"Freddy, where's he going?" Chica ask. Freddy shrugged.  
"but he took the fox thing with him, so he probably needs something from a store." Freddy said.  
"but why would he take the fox?" Chica ask.  
"maybe it's something for him, to help him get better. I saw his cuts last night, they were nasty. I'll be surprized if his leg doesn't have to come off." Freddy said. Chica looked saddened. "don't worry, Mike know's what he's doing." Freddy added. Mike came back a few hours later with a bag in one hand and Foxy in his other. Foxy was watching them, his tail between his legs, and he seemed to be slipping. Foxy mewd and clawed slightly at the arm.  
"hang on little guy." Mike said. he re-adjusted the fox, and fought with his door. "stupid door." Mike hissed. the fox mew'd again, slipping more. he fell from Mikes grasp and fell to the porch, but something or someone, caught him. he opened his eye's to see a purple rabbit, bigger then he, looking down at him.  
"are you ok?" Bonnie ask. Foxy continued to stare at him. Bonnie looked him over.  
"good catch Bonnie." Mike said kicking his door in. he went inside and put his stuff down then came back for Foxy. Foxy was still staring at Bonnie, but he wasn't panicking, so that was good. Bonnie handed him over and Foxy continued to watch him as he was carried inside the house. Mike smiled. "well Bonnie seems like you've made a friend." Mike smiled. Bonnie smiled slightly and went off.  
' _Bonnie._ '  
Foxy thought, cooing softly watching him go. Mike smiled and took him inside. "now your not gonna like this, but I can't have your peeing everywhere." Mike said. he had to hold the pup down for a moment, but he managed to what he needed to do. Foxy stared at the item and faught with it. "no no no. you need this. it's a diaper it won't hurt you." Mike said. Foxy hissed at it and tried to rip it off, only succeeding in hurting himself. he cried and Mike picked him up. "now that enough of that, cry all you want, your wearing that." Mike said. he remembered when he had to put Freddy in one after he'd fallen in a bear trap and broken both of his legs. the bear had constantly ripped his off and pee'd on the floor, claiming they were itchy. eventually Freddy got used to them and wore them till he could walk. Foxy, however, wouldn't stop crying.  
"do you think he's broken?" Chica ask softly. Bonnie shook his head and explained to her what was wrong.  
"he just doesn't like it." Bonnie said. he'd been around when Freddy had broken his legs, Chica hadn't. Bonnie remembered spending days at Freddy's side talking to him and providing company. Mike quickly made a bottle and put it in his mouth. Foxy instantly clamped down on it, suckling quietly. Mike smiled at him and shook his head. he'd only taken care of one other fox before, Mangle, and she was much older than this little guy. Mike sat down, with Foxy, in his chair. he looked up at Mike while he drank the milk. Mike began talking to him, going on and on about wishing he could talk so he could know his name. Foxy looked up at Mike innocently.  
"I mean, I can't just keep calling you 'little guy' you my start thinking it's your name." Mike sighed. he listened to a commercical when a word came up. it had the pup mewing at it and Mike rewound it. when the word played again Foxy mewed again. "you like that word huh?" Mike ask. he snapped his fingers. "thats it isn't it! your name's Foxy!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy seemed to purr as he continued to suck down the milk. Mike smiled. "well then Foxy, welcome to the family." Mike smiled. Foxy fell asleep sucking the bottle down and Mike lay'd him carefully on his chair, getting up to go feed the others. he walked outside with a bright smile.  
"whats got you so chipper?" Chica ask.  
"I was watching tv and the little guy just started going nuts when he heard a word, so I replayed it. guess what? I know his name now." Mike smiled. everyone looked surprized.  
"well what is it?" Freddy ask.  
"his name is Foxy." Mike smiled.  
"yay for Foxy!" Chica cried loudly. everyone cheered. Mike put a finger to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"shhhh. Foxy's sleeping we don't wanna wake him up do we?" Mike ask. everyone shook their heads no. "alright. enjoy your lunch guys." Mike smiled and went back inside. Foxy was on his back in the chair with his feet in the air, sleeping. Mike smiled and took a picture. while in town, a vet told him that Foxy was about three and a half months old. Mike made sure to right that down, as he always celebrated their birthdays. he scooped up the tiny fox and cuddled him. Foxy purred softly and nuzzled closer. Mike knew the animals were just like humans, only furry, but it still surprized him to look down and see the tiny fox sucking his thumb. Mike smiled and ran a hand down Foxy's back. "your such a cute little guy." Mike smiled. Foxy suddenly jerked and started crying, curling up more. Mike was shocked. he quickly patted his back. "shhh. shhh. it's ok." Mike cooed. he'd never forget what happened next.  
"m-ma!" Foxy cried, trembling. Mike felt saddened and wished he knew where to find the poor pups mom, but he didn't.  
"shhhhh. it's ok Foxy." Mike said softly, rocking Foxy gently. he curled up in Mike's hands annd sobbed into his chest. outside, Bonnie's head shot up the moment he heard the terrified cry. he jumped up and looked through the window. Mike paced back and forth trying to sooth the frightened pup."shhhh Foxy. shhhh." Mike cooed softly. Mike saw Bonnie watching worriedly and opened the window, letting the bunny in. Bonnie watched Foxy for a moment before reaching for him. Mike handed the pup over and Bonnie cuddled him. Mike left the room to go to the bathroom, while Bonnie handled Foxy.  
"shhhh. it's ok Foxy. Bonnie won't let you get hurt." Bonnie said, nuzzling him. Foxy cried a few moments longer and sniffled, nuzzling closer to Bonnie.  
"o-oiee." Foxy whimpered. Bonnie nuzzled him again.  
"what little buddy?" Bonnie ask.  
"oiee." Foxy said watching him. Bonnie smiled.  
"right Bonnie." Bonnie smiled.  
"onie?" Foxy ask.  
"Bo-nn-ie." Bonnie replied. Foxy looked down then back up to Bonnie.  
"nana?" Foxy ask.  
"Bonnie." Bonnie corrected slowly.  
"Nani?" Foxy ask. Bonnie smiled.  
"yeah ok Nani." Bonnie chuckled. Mike smiled at them.  
"it's about time you made a friend Bonnie." Mike smiled. Bonnie chuckled again.  
"more like a little brother." Bonnie replied. he suddenly held the fox up. "I think, he pee'd." Bonnie said, looking down at his soaked lap and the counter. Mike laughed and filled the sink, partially with water and soap. he too the fox and motions for Bonnie to get in. Bonnie nodded and climbed in, grabbing a near by washcloth. Mike removed the soiled diaper, and bandages, and made to put the fox in the water, but Foxy began to panic. he wouldn't even get in with Bonnie. he wet himself in Mikes hands and Mike sighed.  
"I assume your old enough to bathe by yourself?" Mike ask. Bonnie nodded and Mike went for his bathroom. he striped to his boxers, not feeling right bathing with a baby of any species while necked, and clmbed into the shower. he cradled the pup and turned his back to the shower head and turned the water on, using his body to block the water untill he turned around. Foxy trembled and panicked. Mike cradled him. "it's alright Foxy, it's just water." Mike said soothingly.  
 **"stay away from the water!" his mother called fighting figures.  
"b-but mom!" his brother cried. he trembled and looked around crying out and diving under a rock.**  
Foxy whimpered.  
 **water leaked under the rock and trapped the poor pup, nearly drowning him, but he managed to get out.**  
Mike cried out in pain, catching Foxy's attention. he trembled and looked up. Mike's chest was covered in blood and scratches. Mike winced. Foxy looked up at him, trembling and frightened.  
"shhhh buddy it's ok. I know it was an accident. it's ok." Mike said. he quickly cleaned them and bandaged them both up. he re-diapered the pup and walked out to the kitchen, with a towel around his waist. Bonnie was using a washcloth to dry himself.  
"what happened to your chest?" Bonnie ask worriedly.  
"little guy is very afraid of water." Mike replied. Foxy was cuddled to his chest, wrapped in a towel, and trembling. Bonnie took the pup while Mike went to get dressed.  
"N-Nani." Foxy whimpered, cuddling closer.  
"it's alright, Nani's got you." Bonnie said softly. he cradled Foxy the best he could and eventually pulled him out of the towel. Mike came back and Foxy was asleep, cuddled to Bonnie's chest. Bonnie looked up.  
"Nani?" Mike ask. Bonnie glared at him.  
"so the pup can't say Bonnie." Bonnie shrugged. Mike held up his hands in defense.  
"I meant nothing by it I was just curious where he got that from." Mike said. Bonnie handed Foxy to Mike.  
"keep the window open or something, I may want to check on him." Bonnie said. Mike nodded and Bonnie headed out. he preferred the ouside, as did everyone else. Mike had offered to let them stay in his house, but all wanted to be able to roam. Mike warmed up a bottle, knowing the little fox didn't sleep for long periods of time and mostly woke hungry. the pup sucked his thumb in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Mike. he woke up about fifteen minutes later and Mike pulled the warm bottle out, but Foxy didn't cry for food. he didn't cry at all. Mike offered the bottle.  
"hey Foxy, want this?" Mike ask. Foxy turned his head, much like he had done last night and Mike put it away. "ok. so after nightmare's you won't eat." Mike added to his mental list. he patted Foxy's back gently, surprized when the pup burped. he chuckled. "or do you have gas?" Mike ask with a smile. he knew babies, human or animal, often has problems with gas. he smiled softly and continued to pat the foxes back. he let out a few more burps and nuzzles closer to Mike's neck. Mike smiled and offered the bottle again. this time Foxy took it. he suckled the milk down slowly, purring around the bottle. he downed half the bottle and yawned. Mike smiled and checked him for gas before getting up. Foxy snuggled to his chest, looking up expectantly. "you wanna come out side with me?" Mike ask him.  
"Nani." Foxy replied. Mike smiled.  
"yeah, Nani's outside." Mike smiled. he carried the pup outside. he left Foxy with Bonnie while he went around feeding the others. Bonnie smiled and Foxy nuzzled him, purring happily. Freddy walked over, keeping a good distance hoping he wouldn't frighten the pup.  
"awe he likes you." Freddy smiled. Foxy looked at Freddy fearfully.  
"Nani." Foxy whimpered digging his face into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie cradled him.  
"shhhh. Foxy it's ok." Bonnie said softly.  
"who is Nani? his mother?" Freddy ask softly. Bonnie shook his head.  
"poor kid can't say Bonnie. that's as close as he can get to it." Bonnie replied cuddling the pup. Freddy smiled.  
"sounds like someone's getting attached." Freddy teased. Bonnie growled at him and Freddy looked shocked. Foxy stared at him in fear.  
"look he's just a stupid brat. I'm not getting attached." Bonnie hissed. Foxy teared up and cried loudly. nothing Bonnie did would calm him down and Mike took him back.  
"awe Bonnie you hurt his feelings." Freddy said.  
"like I care!" Bonnie huffed. he did have to admit, it pulled at his heart to hear the pup cry. Mike calmed him down and Foxy stared tearfully at Bonnie a moment before nuzzling closer to Mike and turning his head away from Bonnie. Freddy watched him storm off. Mike cradled Foxy.  
"don't blame him to much Foxy, last person he cared about, broke his heart and left him." Mike said. he thought back to Bon-Bon, Bonnie's girlfriend, and sighed. Bonnie took off into the woods to blow off steam.  
"stupid bear. couldn't just let it be could you? no! you had to go and make me angry!" Bonnie shouted. Bonnie usually had a good hold on his anger but he just couldn't get it back under controll today. he plopped down and put his face in his paws, crying silently. he hadn't meant to upset Foxy, poor pup, probably hated him or was scared of him now. Foxy was silent for a while the only sound that came from him being a sniffle once and a while. Mike tried to cheer him up, with lots of noises, but the louder ones scared him. so Mike soft music, it seemed Foxy dispised that. so he tried some different music. the pup seemed to have a thing for Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Avril Lavigne, Kesha, Simon Curtis, and basically anything Mike himself didn't like too much. he listened to it though, as it calmed Foxy down for some reason. so he listened to it with him. he cared for Foxy more than he should, but he was the youngest he'd ever taken care of, hell he was kind of hoping Foxy would call him dad, he wouldn't but he could hope. Foxy looked up at him, sucking his thumb quietly. Mike smiled and tickled him. Foxy squealed with laughter. Mike laughed with him and blew on his stomach. Foxy laughed loudly and squealing and trying to squirm free. when tears started forming in Foxy's eye's, from the force of his laughter, Mike stopped. Foxy yawned and gave him a confused look. Mike sighed. Foxy looked at him worriedly.  
"having fun with you makes me want kids." Mike explained. "but, I can't have kids, it's genetically impossible." Mike sighed. Foxy didn't seem to understand most of what he'd just said, but he understood that Mike wanted kids and couldn't have any. Foxy purred softly and looked up at him. Mike smiled. "can you say Mike?" Mike ask. Foxy gave him a confused look.  
"ma?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and shook his head.  
"Mike." Mike said slowly.  
"ide?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"Ma-ike." Mike said sounding it out.  
"Muh!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"no not mom." Mike sighed. Foxy looked confused.  
"Da?" Foxy ask. Mike's heart warmed at the sound of that word.  
"ok you can call me Da." Mike smiled. Mike looked up and caught sight of Bonnie watching them and smiled walking over to the window and letting him in. Foxy looked at him fearfully and Bonnie sighed. Mike sat Foxy down on the counter. "I need to get everyone supper, you two talk." Mike said. he walked outside Foxy watching him. Bonnie sighed and walked closer to Foxy, hugging him.  
"I didn't mean it Foxy. I'm so sorry." Bonnie said softly. he kissed Foxy's head gently and Foxy mewd lowly.  
"Nani." Foxy purred. Bonnie smiled and hugged him tighter.  
"yeah. Nani." Bonnie smiled. the door opened and Foxy turned.  
"Da?" Foxy ask softly. it wasn't Mike though, it was Jeremy. he was glaring at Foxy.  
"come here you little rat." Jeremy smirked. Bonnie quickly grabed Foxy and threw some soap at Jeremy. Jeremy slipped and Bonnie took off with Foxy, out the window. Foxy whimpered.  
"shhhh. Nani's got you." Bonnie said softly. Foxy trembled and started to cry. "shhh. buddy. shhh. you can't cry. please don't cry." Bonnie said. he raced/hopped into the chicken coop.  
"hi Bonnie!" Chica smiled.  
"Chica! I gotta hide Foxy! Jeremy's trying to hurt him!" Bonnie panted. Chica's mother stood.


	4. Final

"I would love to help, but Jeremy has hurt us before..." Anna said. Bonnie nodded and hid behind the coop for a moment to catch his breath, then he was off again. he found Mike and Freddy knocked out and tied up to a tree. Bonnie ran over to them. he could hear Jeremy getting closer, so he hid Foxy in the one place Jeremy would never look, under his own truck. Foxy cried when he saw Mike knocked out and bleeding. Bonnie curled around him and rocked him, but it was too late Jeremy found them.  
*few hours later*  
Bonnie slowly woke up. his head screamed when he sat up.  
"ohhh..." Bonnie mumbled. he suddenly remembered Foxy. "Foxy! Foxy! answer Nani!" Bonnie shouted racing here and there. he caught a glance of something and his heart dropped. "n-no. no please no." Bonnie whimpered. he ran over and saw Foxy facedown and bleeding in the road. there was clear evidence he'd not only been hit, but run over too. "o-oh god no." Bonnie said tearing up. he scooped up the tiny broken body. he quickly carried him out of the road and layd him on the ground. "Fo-Foxy?" Bonnie ask tearing up. "li-little guy? wa-wake up." Bonnie cried softly. he noticed Freddy getting free and he groaned in pain. "Fre-Freddy! hu-hurry! untie Mike!" Bonnie cried loudly. Freddy looked up and quickly got to work. Bonnie craddled the body of Foxy as Mike came too.  
"wh-what happened?" Mike ask.  
"Je-Jeremy ran Foxy over!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike looked up to see both bruised and bloody. he scooped them both up and did a quick check, making sure no one else was hurt and took the two to the closest vet. Bonnie cradled the pup in his lap, tears running down his face. "wa-wake up Foxy." Bonnie trembled. Mike reached over and pet Bonnie's head soothingly.  
"he'll be ok Bonnie." Mike said softly. Bonnie nodded and held the baby fox tighter. they arrived at the vets and Mike watched as both animals were wheeled away. they liked him around here, being as he could understand the animals. he saw a pitiful looking dog and knelt beside him. "hey buddy, whats wrong?" Mike ask softly, ignoring the strange looks he recieved from new people.  
"I at my masters shoe and it hurts." the dog replied. Mike nodded and stood.  
"this dog claims to have eaten a shoe and says he's in much pain." Mike said. the doctors, that weren't working on Foxy, rushed to the dogs aid. the dog smiled and thanked him. Mike nodded. a gerbil looked at him as he sat down.  
"sunflower seed for your thoughts?" it ask. Mike smiled at it and sighed. "got a name mister?" it ask when Mike took the offered seed.  
"Mike. what about you?" Mike ask.  
"Hatchet." Hatchet replied. they talked for a while and Mike finally turned to him.  
"why are you here?" Mike ask softly. Hatchet smiled.  
"my mate is having our babies today." Hatchet replied. Mike smiled.  
"well good for you." Mike said. Hatchets owner came over and picked his cage up. Hatchet turned to him.  
"good luck with your friend Mike!" Hatchet called. Mike smiled at him and watched him get carried away. Mike waited for about thirty more minutes and they brought a distressed Bonnie out. Bonnie had some scrapes and a concussion and a broken nose but he was ok. Mike cradled him and tried to sooth him, but nothing worked. they waited for hours and hours, finally a doctor came up to them.  
"he's ok. he'll have to stay here for a few days. he's got a concussion and a lot of broken bones but he'll live." the doctor said. he led them to the unconscious fox. Mike bit his lip.  
"I need to make a call, stay here Bonnie." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and teared up at the sight of Foxy.  
"oh, Foxy, I'm so sorry." Bonnie sniffled. they had him under and they were giving him an experimental drug, to help heal his bones faster, as it was his only chance of making it. Bonnie nuzzled Foxy's cheek gently. Mike came back, after calling the cops on Jeremy and asking his neighbor to watch his place.  
"when will he wake up?" Mike ask.  
"in a few days, when most of his pain is gone." the doctor replied. he left the room and the two watched over the baby fox. after getting a better look Mike could see they'd replace his left paw and part of his left leg with metal.  
"I... h-he will wake up right?" Bonnie ask tearfully. Mike scooped him up and cradled him, nodding.  
"yes. he'll wake up." Mike replied. Bonnie eventually worried himself to sleep. Mike watched over the both of them.  
*a week later*  
Foxy was healing quickly, thanks to the medicine's, but he's arm and legs were still in casts. they couldn't fix his ear so one was only half there. Mike felt awful but Foxy didn't seem to care about himself. he was the happiest little pup anyone had seen in a while. Foxy would be out of the rest of his casts in a few days. Bonnie was practically attached to his side and no one said anything. he was so worried about the pup and it made Mike smile.  
"hey you." a voice called. Mike turned his head. Bonnie stood there.  
"unless I'm mistaken, your the 'da' he keeps going on and on about." Bonnie said. Mike chuckled.  
"sorry just thinking." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded and turned back to the pup, who was knawing on a squeaky dog toy. Mike smiled. "he sure loves that thing." Mike said. it was a giraffe and everytime he bit into it, it would let out a squeak.  
"I think it's because it makes noise." Bonnie shrugged. there was a knock on the door and Foxy whimpered. Mike scooped him up, along with the toy, and headed to answer the door. if was the local Sheriff Fredrick Fazbear. he stared.  
"I... heard from Jeremy you had a little fox problem..." Fredrick said. Mike held up the pup.  
"does this look like a problem to you?" Mike ask. the pup continued to knaw on the toy. the man smiled and shook his head. two little girls ran up. "hey Natasha. hello little Susie." Mike smiled. they waived.  
"sorry got the call after I picked'em up from their mother." Fredrick shrugged. Natasha caught sight of the pup.  
"awe! he's so cute! dad please tell me your not going to kill him!" Natasha exclaimed. Mike instantly was on guard and held Foxy protectively. Fredrick quickly shook his head.  
"no." Fredrick said.  
"can I hold him? Susie ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I'm sorry kiddo he doesn't like new people. took me forever to get him used to me." Mike said.  
"Nani." Foxy purred. "Nani. Nani. Nani." Foxy said. Bonnie came over and nodded to them before taking the pup, who nuzzles closer.  
"oh hello Bonnie." Natasha smiled. Bonnie nodded at her and smiled.  
"hello Natasha." Bonnie said.  
"Bonnie says hello." Mike said.  
"can he speak?" Susie ask.  
"who? Bonnie?" Mike ask. she shook her head.  
"him." Susie said pointing at Foxy.  
"Foxy? not really. he says Nani, Da, Eaf, and Tita." Mike replied.  
"whose Nani?" Fredrick ask.  
"he can't say Bonnie." Mike smiled. they nodded.  
"so who is Da?" Fredrick ask.  
"thats me. he couldn't say Mike and gave up. he shouted at me 'Da' now when he wants my attention thats what he says. he tried calling me 'Ma' but I refused to answer to that." Mike smiled.  
"so who is Tita?" Susie ask.  
"Chica of course." Natasha replied.  
"wait who is Eaf?" Fredrick ask.  
"his little toy giraffe. I think he means Leaf but I'm not sure." Mike said. they laughed and left after a while.  
"hey you! he's hungry." Bonnie said. Mike smiled and quickly made a bottle. Foxy suckled it quietly while Mike fed the others.  
"how is he today Mike?" Freddy ask.  
"smiling and laughing Freddy. doesn't even care he's got metal in him." Mike replied with a smile. Freddy nodded.  
"good." Freddy smiled. Mike smiled back and headed inside. Foxy was asleep in his chair and Bonnie was almost asleep beside him.  
"Bonnie when was the last time you slept?" Mike ask. Bonnie shrugged and yawned. "get some sleep." Mike said placing the rabbit on his bed. Bonnie nodded and fell asleep. Foxy yawned and woke up when Mike picked him up.  
"Da?" Foxy ask with a yawn.  
"yeah it's me." Mike smiled. Foxy looked around.  
"Nani?" Foxy ask.  
"Nani's sleeping." Mike said. Foxy looked.  
"Tita?" Foxy ask.  
"Chica's sleeping too." Mike smiled. Foxy pouted. he still wasn't brave enough to be around Freddy, but the bear understood.  
"Eaf?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and picked up giraffe and handed it to him.  
"no Leaf is right here." Mike smiled.  
"Eaf! Eaf!" Foxy purred hugging the giraffe tightly. he chewed on the ear and purred. Mike laid Foxy down in a cradle beside his chair, which he'd bought to lay Foxy in so he wouldn't hurt any of his broken bones. Foxy layd in the cradle with his giraffe. Mike made himself some food and sat in his chair, rocking the cradle as he ate, more out of habit then need. Foxy yawned and curled up with his giraffe, and slowly fell asleep. Mike looked in at him and smiled, falling asleep in his chair.  
"good night little guy." Mike smiled.


	5. Please read

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for ending the story so abruptly, but I had some problems at home and quickly wanted to finish it. Now that things have straightened out and I have happily started the second part of **Hello Foxy.** it takes place a few months after Mike finds Foxy. I promise this one will be much longer and will not end so abruptly. it's called **Nice to meet you** and it's been posted on my page. Also, sorry to inform you all, this story is officially finished and shall never be continued. I'm sorry again. **Nice to meet you** will go on for more then 10 chapters I promise.


End file.
